


Make Me

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Paige smut request from a tumblr prompt.





	Make Me

            Paige was always defiant. Alex knew it was a game with her though. She did it on purpose. She did it with deeper intentions. She was laying on the couch in just panties and a bra, lazily stroking Alex’s cock. It was nice, but it was too slow. He encouraged her to add pressure, go a little faster. He looked at her sucking her lollipop, he knew it was meant to be sexual.

“Why don’t you suck my cock instead of that pop?”

“Make me” She shrugged.

Alex grabbed the lollipop and tossed it in the closest trash bin. He stood in front of her and she smirked. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Suck it.”

“I said make me.”

“Fine.”

            He grabbed her by her hair and drug the head of his cock across her lips. He looked at her smile. She opened her mouth to give him access. She lazily was giving him head, when he held her head in place. He could tell she was smirking around his cock by the way her eyes looked up at him. He started off slowly fucking her mouth. He picked up the pace, moaning when he felt her mouth tighten on his cock. She encouraged him to go deep and get rough. He looked at her fingering herself. He closed his eyes and left out a sex hazed laugh. He slammed into her mouth and pulled out quick. He pulled her up on the couch and threw her leg over the back. He slid his cock head over her clit a couple times making her a little wetter than she already was. He lined himself up and slammed into her pussy. She moaned out his name and he slammed into her harder with each thrust. He brought her fingers to her clit, encouraging her to rub it while he fucked her. He felt her hips rolling in rhythm with him. He looked down at his cock going in and out of her soaked pussy. He watched as she came on it and her fingers. In a few more strokes, he was done. He pulled her tight against him, as far down his cock as she could handle, as he emptied himself into her. Paige smiled up at Alex before pulling him down to hold him.

“I can’t wait for round two, in the shower.”

“Baby, you know what I like to hear.”

 


End file.
